Past at Present Time
by Otou-chan
Summary: Sasuke can't forget Naruto no matter how hard he tries. His servants constantly remind him of Naruto's existence, and he's hoping that Naruto will stay where he belongs: in his past. But that's hopeless. NARUSASU, SASUNARU. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A young Sasuke jumped out of his house grinning towards a blonde boy._

_"Naruto-chan!" he exclaimed, hugging Naruto._

_Naruto laughed. "Sasuke-chan!" he said in response, smiling._

Bolting up, Sasuke sat with wide eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder why these are my nightmares." He took a deep breath, lying back down. "I used to be such a happy kid... Where'd that kid go?"

And, just like every day, his greeting was ten-fold from his set of maids. A pretty white-eyed girl who'd just grown her shining dark blue hair chest length with more curves than a bowl of spaghetti, an in-shape blonde with light blue eyes and thick eyelashes to go with her proportional physique, a cute rose-haired girl with green eyes that stood out, a Chinese-originating woman with her brown hair in buns and a girl-next-door figure and a blondie with teal eyes and a slim body. On the end was a flaming red haired girl with a similar figure to the rose-head but wider hips.

"Good morning, master!"

All their voices in unison. High to low: Hinata, Ino, Karin, Sakura, Tenten, Temari. He had heard their screechy voices every morning. He had seen their boring uniforms every morning; high stockings, short skirts that showed their suspenders, high heels, aprons, a cleavage baring top which covered not their arms and a frilly white collar. He sighed.

He walked up to the blue haired girl, grabbing the bang of hair that framed her face. "You, keeping this the same length as it was before?"

"Yes, master," she answered. "I thought it looked nice."

"It's good. Just make sure to manage it well." He pointed to the redhead. "Something she's incapable of."

"Yes, master." She smiled, holding her hands together.

Karin went red with embarrassment. _It's a style! A style!_

"Could you make breakfast?" he asked, moving down to the blonde with blue eyes. Ino.

"Of course, Sasu-yes master," chuckled the girl, her tongue out at Sakura who went red faced at this.

"Why does Ino get to cook?!" yelled the pink-haired girl. "That's not fair, master!"

"Ino gets to cook because, you, your cooking tastes like horse shit," answered Sasuke, crossing his arms. "There's a reason you're here and it's not chores! You're the best medic I have!"

Sakura blushed, smiling, directing it to Karin. _Sasuke..._

"Master," Hinata said, blushing and fiddling with her fingers. "When will Mr Uzumaki visit? You guys were childhood friends so-"

"No more about him!" shouted Sasuke, his hand crashing to the wall and causing a loud noise. "If you want to see him, do it on your own time!"

After sorting out the rest of his servants, he sat on his bed upstairs. _Really, how annoying can one bunch be? Those three are competing for my love, Tenten and Temari can't stand each other, that Hinata has an unusual fixation with **him**..._ Sasuke's hand came to his head. _Him..._

_Naruto took Sasuke's hand after the fight. "Yo, Sasuke," he said, lifting the raven haired boy to his feet. "You look pretty beat up."_

_"Why did you attack those men?" Sasuke questioned, wiping his shirt down._

_"Because I would never let my friends get hurt!"_

Sasuke stood up, sighing. _He ruined the life I had and the person I was and made me who I am today._ He walked towards his bedroom door. _Him._

Taking a deep breath, he decided not to think about it. It was pointless and would get him nowhere. Naruto was in his past, and would hopefully stay there.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying in his bed through noon was a very usual thing for Sasuke to do. He always needed a rest between breakfast and going out, but his servants made it very difficult to get any sleep as he heard them arguing outside.

"Huh!" yelled Sakura, reddening to a cherry. "Who's to say you're any better at cooking than me, you pig?!"

"Ha! Forehead, I'm always assigned the culinary tasks," Ino said with a smirk.

"I'm better at healing wounds! Sasuke needs me more!" the Haruno girl insisted.

"I can heal standard injuries," added Ino.

"Cuts and scratches don't cou-"

"Would the two of you_ shut up_?!" The do or had slammed open to reveal an angry Sasuke. "You're freaking disturbing my rest! Sakura, your cooking sucks! Ino, you can't heal worth shit! Now both of you shut up!"

They were shut up, but possibly not because he told them to, as he went back into his bedroom.

_I'm getting too worked up._ He sighed, laying back and closing his eyes. _Even without their arguing... I guess I'm just too tired to fall asleep, aren't I?_

His eyes laid upon the drawer by his bed. He turned on to his side, staring at it. _The photo in there... God, I can't believe I'm looking._ He hesitantly opened it, picking up a photo of his childhood. Sakura, Naruto, and his teacher, Kakashi, were there with him. And he was smiling. But no matter what, his eyes always got pulled back to Naruto, the boy he used to call his best friend. Before that incident.

_No, I can't think about that._ He closed his eyes, lying back down. _I have to forget it, and I have to forget him._


	3. Chapter 3

In the city, there was a mischief making group of four. A blond adult child with a spiky head, a bowl-cut martial artist and a serious, a short boy with dark red hair, and a wild haired canine-esque man. The first man described, Naruto Uzumaki. The second man, Lee Rock. The third man, Gaara. The fearsome foursome were actually quite heroic in hindsight, but they did cause trouble for the public with their heroic acts. Painted on to Naruto's face were whiskers. On Lee's face, he had painted an eyelash pattern down off of his eyelid. Gaara had lined his eyes. Kiba painted lines on his cheeks. They were easily recognised, and their main meet-up spot was a ramen shop.

"Oi, Ayame-chan," Naruto said with a grin. "Seconds!"

The petite girl over the counter smiled. "Coming write up, Uzumaki-san!"

"Hey, Naruto'," Kiba said, smirking. "I take it that waitress's your type, huh?"

"Hot," Naruto said, smiling back at Kiba. "But not hot enough for me."

"Nobody's ever been hot enough for you since _he_ left the five," Kiba sighed, dragging out 'he' to suggest a specific person.

"_He_ was hot enough." Naruto leaned over to get his second ramen from Ayame, who held it out. "Why the fuck did he have to leave us?"

"Imbeciles," Gaara said to them, folding his arms. "Discuss something useful for once."

"Gaara-san, there isn't anything wrong with them speaking casually," Lee said, smiling at Gaara. "Have a drink, OK, Gaara-san? You'll calm down a bit."

"We should be looking for thugs and beating them into the living hell right now," Gaara suggested. "Not talking about a member long gone. Nostalgia has no purpose, and he no longer has or wants anything to do with us."

_Sasuke,_ Naruto thought, slurping up his ramen. _Where did you go and why?_

* * *

Staring into the same picture of the team, eyes on Naruto, Sasuke sighed. He had been part of Naruto's 'group' up until two years ago. A smile was brought to his face as he remembered their triumphs together, but the smile was instantly shattered by the thoughts of the incident with Naruto. Naruto was the person he most trusted. Naruto was the person he could tell secrets. Naruto was his best friend and that was destroyed on that night.

"Yo, Sasuke'," he heard, turning to see a man with a light blue bob for hair, sharp teeth and purple clothing hanging from his curtain rail with the window wide open. "A photo?"

"Close the window, Suigetsu," Sasuke said, glaring at the man. "Stop letting yourself in."

"Nope!" Suigetsu answered as he shut the window. "I'm hear to see you and your daughters."

"They aren't my daughters," Sasuke told him, crossing his arms.

"I mean it as slang!" The grin on Suigetsu's face let off an air of mischief as he swung down from the curtain rail to the bed. "What'cha looking at?"

"Nothing that concerns you," answered the Uchiha man, as the photograph was snatched from his hand.

"...Just a normal group pic." Suigetsu smirked and laughed, throwing it back to Sasuke. "You keep the weirdest things to yourself."

"...I suppose my reasons are quite weird." Sasuke stood up. "Now, didn't you want to see the girls?"

"Yeah! Wanted to say hi!" answered the shark-like man, as he followed Sasuke walking down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, girlies!" a voice resounded as a blue-haired man slid down the banister of the stairs. Hinata, who was cleaning, looked back at him.

"Oh! Suigetsu-san," she said, slightly surprised. She subtly smiled, calling for the others. "Sakura-san, Ino-san, Karin-san, Tenten-san, Temari-san - Suigetsu-san's come to visit!"

Sticking his tongue out, Suigetsu's eyes wandered to her stockings. "I see these uniforms are as lovely as ever, Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed, slightly stepping back. "Why, thank you, Suige-"

"Suigetsu." Sasuke walked down the steps. "I'd appreciate it if you used the _stairs_, like normal people. And while you're at it, don't ogle my servants."

Grinning, Suigetsu turned to Sasuke and held his hands together by his face. "Aw, why would I do that? You know I'm innocent as fuck, Sasuke!"

Sighing, the Uchiha saw that the women had all gathered. His eyes wandered to the shark man. "Are you done here, now that you've seen them?"

"Of course not... I have a message for you," Suigetsu answered, holding out an envelope. "Found this on the street outside an apartment. Have a read."

Without a word more, he jumped his way up the steps and swiftly disappeared. Sasuke began opening the envelope, which was clearly bought by Suigetsu, and not the writer. "Get back to work." He heard the women scamper off and began reading the letter. The handwriting shocked him.

_Sasuke,  
How are you doing? Things are doing pretty well with the four. You know, I'm really worried about you. You vanished without a trace, and I really want to see you. You never mentioned you would be leaving, and you didn't leave a note as to why. I was pretty fragile, like a fool, you know. It hurt me when I woke up and you just weren't there, or anywhere.  
_

_The weather's pretty hot out in the ci_

Sasuke clutched it tightly in his hand. "It cuts off. Oh well... it's trash to me." He threw it over his shoulder, into the trashcan and walked to the dining room. "Ino, is breakfast ready?"

"Oh, yes master! Of course!" he heard. Damn blondie was so lenient with her duties. "For today, we have a red bean paste manji, with a side dish of rice, accompanied by the finest green tea!" As Sasuke sat, she placed it to the table. "I _certainly hope_ it's to your liking, Sa- master!

Tired already, he began eating breakfast.


End file.
